coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9778 (24th May 2019)
Plot Toyah has a clandestine meeting with Imran and tells him that they think Nick got his money from Rick Neelan but she asks him to wait for evidence before the police are informed. Max and Lily are excited about the upcoming holiday. To Sally’s ire, Tim comes off his diet to compensate for the hurt caused by Steve’s comments. He also rails against Sally having further horse-riding lessons when their finances are threatened. Sarah backs out of investigating Rick due to loyalty to her brother. Imran goes to the police and although they aren’t overly enthusiastic about his new theory, between themselves they are interested in Rick for other reasons. Tim and Steve continue their bickering. Gary asks Nick for work in order to keep his mouth shut but is refused. Eileen returns from a few days away and hears about Street Cars' troubles. Natalie overhears Nick and David saying their plan to keep her sweet backfired but that she’s cack-handed. Toyah and Leanne worry about what will happen to them if Rick realises they’ve crossed him. Eileen and Tracy tell Liz about Street Cars and they resolve to sort things out. Toyah visits Rick but he denies ever hearing of Nick’s name. Andrew, a policeman colleague of Craig’s calls into the barbers. Hearing his profession, Natalie attends to him. Masquerading as a customer, Leanne rings Rick and sets up a meeting with him at a random address. Sally returns from her horse-riding lesson and suggests to a shocked Tim that they should buy a horse that’s for sale as the bond between the animal and humans can be very therapeutic. Andrew asks Natalie out for a meal at the bistro. When David objects, she threatens to tell Andrew what she knows about Nick. With Rick out of the way, Toyah and Leanne begin to search his office. Nick tells David to follow Natalie and stop her blabbing to Andrew. Steve and Tim apologise to each other. Liz, Eileen and Tracy tell the lads they are taking over the running of the business with Liz and Tracy as drivers. Leanne and Toyah are startled when they hear someone arriving back at Rick’s office. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Andrew - Matthew Canny Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Trim Up North *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Croesus Properties *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne and Toyah visit Rick's office in search of clues; Natalie decides to make David and Nick sweat; and Eileen, Liz and Tracy stage a takeover bid. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,630,925 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes